1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeder in which sheets are separated by separation protrusions when the sheets held on a holding portion are fed along an inclined member, and an image recording apparatus equipped with such a sheet feeder.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An image recording apparatus such as an ink-jet printer is equipped with a sheet feeder configured to feed recording sheets accommodated in a sheet tray to a sheet transfer path by a rotational force of a roller. The roller is rotated while being held in contact with an uppermost one of the recording sheets on the sheet tray, whereby the rotational force of the roller is transmitted to the uppermost sheet and the uppermost sheet is fed into the sheet transfer path from the sheet tray. As such a sheet feeder, there is known one having a structure in which metal separation protrusions are provided on an inclined guide surface that is disposed at one end of the sheet tray for preventing so-called multiple feeding of the recording sheets (i.e., multiple sheet feeding) in which a plurality of sheets on the sheet tray are fed at one time.